ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES TUS ROSAS
by Militsu Natsuki hime
Summary: Itachi pide un encargo a la novia de su hermano menor, esto llevara a Saske y Hinata a una situación inesperada, el comienzo de insinuaciones para ella y una grandiosa situación para Saske
1. Chapter 1

**Un SasuHina**

**Escrito por: Lilith - Natsuki Hime**

**(")**

**Resumen: **Itachi pide un encargo a la novia de su hermano menor, esto llevara a Saske y Hinata a una situación inesperada, el comienzo de insinuaciones para ella y una grandiosa situación para Saske

**Disclaimer**: la espectacular y grandiosa serie de Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

"**ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES TUS ROSAS"**

Sasuke U. & Hinata H.

**Pov Hinata:**

Al abrir mis ojos note que aun era muy temprano puesto ni la alarma había ejercido su función, un poco adormilada mire la hora faltaba hora y media para tener que levantarme aun así lo hice, bostece y estire mi cuerpo y de esa forma Salí de mi segura y protectora cama, me coloque las suaves pantuflas color lila y posteriormente me dirigí al baño a lavarme la cara, abrí la regadera de la bañera ya que tardaría en llenarse me encamine a la sala, revisando los canales de televisión uno por uno pero ninguno me llamo la atención, como era de esperarse aun era muy temprano como para que estuvieran dando un programa interesante así que opte por leer un libro a medio devorar que se encontraba cerca.

Luego de un tiempo mis ojos buscaron el reloj de mi casa había pasado media hora, me sorprendí deje el libro y me apresure al baño, al entrar por suerte el agua no había sobrepasado el borde de la bañera pero estaba apunto de hacerlo, la cerré y suspire aliviada por no tener que limpiar el agua que se hubiera derramado si no me hubiera percatado, Baje el nivel de agua lo suficiente como para poder introducirme y que esta no se derramara.

Traje un cambio de ropa al baño para vestirme en el lugar y no empapar el piso del pasillo hasta mi habitación, me desvestí e introduje a la bañera posteriormente claro de aprobar la temperatura del agua con mi mano, la sensación que ejercía el agua a mi cuerpo me relajaba así que pase mucho tiempo en ella hasta que la piel de mis manos y pies empezaran a arrugarse como pasas lo cual me causo un poco de gracia al verlo, al salir seque mi cuerpo y cabello para vestirme con la muda que anteriormente había traído.

Una blusa manga larga dos tallas más que la mía, esta era grande para mi cuerpo pero me gustaba la textura de la tela sobre mi piel, el cuello era ancho así que caía por uno de mis hombros dejando ver uno de los tirantes del sostén que traía, las mangas cubrían mis manos para la zona inferior me basto con colocarme un short tipo licra color azul oscuro que llegaba unos cinco centímetros debajo de mis rodias, La blusa cubría un poco mi zona posterior.

Al estar lista me dirigí a la cocina a preparar y comer el platillo que seria mi desayuno, al terminar volví a la sala, aun era temprano y ya no tenia nada que hacer, la casa estaba limpia, la ropa igual lo único sucio seria la piyama recién usada, suspire al no tener nada que hacer así que volví a introducirme en el mundo de la lectura el cual me fascinaba.

El teléfono sonó y mi primera reacción fue mirar la hora eran apenas las ocho, me pregunte quien seria ha esa hora, tome el teléfono y respondí.

_Diga_

_Hola Hinata, muy buenos días_ – respondieron de manera muy animada del otro lado.

Sonreí al reconocer la voz _– Hola, buenos días Itachi_, _y eso que me llamas, ¿que sucede? _– respondí extrañada por su llamada y más por la hora.

_Nada, ¿por que lo dices? Solo quería hablarte un poco, Acaso no puedo saludar a la novia de mi hermano._

Sonreí ante su respuesta - _Mmm claro que puedes, y dime como están todos por ahí._

_Pues muy bien_. – lo escuche reír por lo bajo mientras lo decía - _Sabes Saske te extraña mucho, Lose por que lo pensó en voz alta _– Termino exponiendo con risas.

Me sonroje levemente, no era común saber eso y menos de Saske. – _ha-a-a ya-ya veo._

_Bueno ya sabes empecé a molestarlo y creo que se molesto un poco conmigo_ – "suspiro" – _Bueno total es divertido el hacerlo, la cuestión es que salio de casa y por su comentario creo que se dirige hacia ti, su muy extrañada novia. Jajajaja_.

_Mmm gracias por el aviso y Itachi, Eres malo_ – Dije con un mayor sonrojo – _no-no deberías de molestarlo con eso._

_Lose, lose pero no puedo evitarlo él se presta para eso, es que su actitud y comportamiento casi me obligan a hacerlo_. – respondió el hermano mayor

Sonreí… suspire - _Bueno esta bien_.

_Oye, oye Hinata._

_Si dime_. – Respondí.

_Este,,, también quería molestarte con un pedido._

_¿Con un pedido?_ – repeti un poco confundida.

_Si, bueno se que se oyera un poco atrevido de mi parte pero_… _crees que podrías comprarme un ramo de flores._

_¿Un ramo de flores?_

_Si es que, mi novia cumple años hoy y quede de verme con ella en dos horas, y precisamente me acaban de hablar de la oficina y precisan mi presencia, y creo que no tendré el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo yo… crees que… podrías por favor_. – expreso con un tono de voz algo apenado Lo cual me hizo sonreír, ahora ya sabia el por que de su llamada.

_Claro que no hay problema, con gusto lo haré, no te preocupes.- _conteste.

_Gracias _– manifestó feliz – _Eres la mejor mujer que mi hermano pudo encontrar._

Sonreí – _Mm Gra-gracias, y dime ¿que-que tipo de flores quieres que compre?_

_Mm a ella le gustan todos los tipos de flores, así que podrías escogerlas por favor, Tu tienes buen gusto en todo, excepto en una cosa claro esta. Y es En mi muy peculiar y amado hermano._

_Itachii, Bueno esta bien, Escogeré unas hermosas flores para ella._

_Gracias te lo encargo. Podrías ir con Saske ya que no debe de tardar en llegar a tu casa y pedirle que vuelva a la casa, a mí no me oye perooo… a ti dudo que pueda negarte algo_ – dice lo ultimo en un tono de voz algo curiosa - _Mmm y si no he llegado todavía cuando estés aquí, déjalas en la mesa de la sala de estar por favor y cuando vuelva las tomare y luego te las pagare, mejor aun has que Saske las pague._

_Pe-pero que dices_…- Respondí con un carmesí en mis mejias por su comentario – _y Claro lo haré, no-no te preocupes déjamelo a mí. Pèro no le pedire que las pague el. _

_Esta bien solo bromeo, Gracias Hinata me acabas de salvar, te deberé una y una grande. Perdón por abusar así de ti._

_Ya te dije que no hay problema, con gusto lo haré._

_Lo repito eres la mejor, espero que mi Hermano no sea tan tonto de dejarte ir, bueno si lo hace yo iría por ti._

_Qu-que que dices, co-como podrías…_

_Calma solo bromeo, tú estas perfecta con mi hermano y yo estoy feliz con mi novia. _– respondió sin dejarme continuar, por suerte por que no tenia idea de que responder, y tenia mis mejias ruborizadas y con un claro aumento de temperatura.

_Mmm._

_Bueno te veo luego Hinata. –_ Dijo despidiéndose.

_Si hasta luego Hitachi_.

Al terminar la llamada, tocaron a mi puerta y ya sabía quien era, suspire para calmarme un poco y que mi cara recuperara su natural y respectivo color, y me dispuse a abrir la puerta.

_Hola Saske._

_Hola_ – saludastes, acercándote a mí y besándome suavemente y de una forma ligera, lo cual correspondí con gusto.

_Pasa._

En tu rostro se notaba lo extrañado que estaba por no sorprenderme por su visita.

_No pareces sorprendida de mi llegada. _comentastes

Sonreí – _Mmm enserio, pues me dijeron por ahí que me extrañabas_ – dije otra ves volviendo a sentir un ligero calor en mis mejias, Estabas un poco ruborizado supongo que era por el recién comentario.

**Pov saske:**

"No podía despegar mi mirada de ella, como era posible que Hinata sea tan hermosa aun con ese atuendo tan casual dejando uno de sus hombros al descubierto, dejándome ver su suave y hermosa piel, y su licra que marca de forma detallada sus esbeltas piernas, se ve tan sexy y al mismo tiempo con ese sonrojo en sus mejias hace que se vea tierna, ella es… Espera un momento, ella dijo que le dijeron que la extrañaba, pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Quién?, Note un aumento de temperatura en mis pómulos y volví mi rostro a otro lado de la sala para poder ocultar lo que posiblemente sea un leve sonrojo en mi persona… Que pero que estupidez estoy diciendo, yo sonrojarme "ja" nunca… Dirigí mi mirada de nuevo a sus ojos perla los cuales me encantaron desde que la conocí".

_¿Quien te dijo eso? _– pregunte ya suponiendo la respuesta. Puesto lo dije en casa y… shh solo de pensarlo.

_¿Por qué, no es cierto?_ – respondiste con un pequeño puchero en tus labios, diablos ¿Por qué hace eso?, acaso no sabe lo que ella produce en mi, como es posible que no pueda resistirme a ella.

_Claro que si es verdad_ – confesé tratando de que mi tono de voz sonara como de costumbre. Aun que tu rostro reflejaba claramente felicidad – _Pero aun quiero saber ¿Quien te dijo eso?_ – Ordene.

_Mm no se. – _Dijistes jugando conmigo

_Hinata._ – Dije inconforme con su respuesta.

_Dime_… - la mire esperando oír el nombre de su informante. – _Si, si ya fue tu, tu hermano _– dijo para ella misma pero alcance a oírla. – Suspire, claro lo suponía pero tenia que escucharlo, de esa manera el no podría desentenderse cuando le de su merecido. – _¿y te hablo solo para eso? _– lo cual era posible por como le gusta molestarme

_No el quería que le comprase unas flores para su novia._

_¿Qué compraras flores para su novia? tsk, Pero ¿Qué se a creído ese idiota para pedirte eso?, es su novia que valla él._

_Mm no se, tal vez él hermano de mi novio_. – aclarastes con un pequeño color carmesí en tu rostro, a decir verdad a disminuido sus tartamudeos cuando esta conmigo, solo espero que no pierda la facilidad de sonrojarse puesto eso me encanta – _además no es gran cosa y ya acepte, así que espérame me iré a quitar esta ropa.- _Dijo inocentemente sin darse cuenta del peligro de la última frase.

Sonreí ante la idea que cruzo mi mente – _Mmm eso se oye bastante bien, no quieres que te ayude_ – Dije acercándome a ella.

Sonreíste apenada y se intensifico el rubor de tu rostro lo cual me fascinaba – _No-no dudo que me ayudes a de-desvestirme, pero el problema será el vestirme de nuevo a tiempo no crees._

_Eso es cierto_ – Dije tomándola por la cintura y acercándola poco a poco hacia mi, hasta tenerla entre mis brazos, y de esa manera poder besarla, Hinata rodeo mi cuello con sus tersos y delicados brazos y correspondió el beso en un instante, al separarnos me sonreíste como de costumbre.

_Bu-bueno me iré a cambiar, no tardare_ – Dijo.

Sonreí de medio lado – _Bien apresúrate, si no sales rápido asumiré que necesitas ayuda y entrare a desvestirte, así que esperare aquí POR AHORA._

_E-e-esta bien_ – Dijiste dirigiendo tu mirada al piso – _Aun que si dices eso que-querré tardarme _– continúo con una notable sonrisa, eventualmente se separo de mí y se dirigió a su habitación.

Me acomode en el sofá esperando el regreso de mi oji-perla, lo cual no fue mucho, pues oí sus pasos de regreso, dirigí mi mirada hacia ella y no podía creerlo estaba simple y sencillamente exquisita, muy hermosa, vestía una blusa lila de tirante gruesos con un escote cuadrado un "poco" moderado con una cinta que marcaba sin dificultad la parte inferior de sus pechos haciéndolos resaltar, un pantalón negro perfectamente ajustado a sus piernas y parte trasera, mientras te dirigía hacia mi, se coloco una pequeña chaqueta manga tres cuartos del mismo color del pantalón. Y en su atrayente cuello un colgante que le obsequie hace dos meses.

Se miraba bien con esa ropa, pero en este instante solo quería quitársela, pero que estoy pensando, sacudí mi cabeza para desechar las ideas que por un instante se apoderaron de mi mente, desde que acepte que Hinata me gustaba, no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, y aun que no es propio de mi, tengo que aceptar que la amo cada vez más, sacudí de nuevo mi cabeza como es posible que este pensando en algo como eso, no puede ser, prefería los otros pensamientos que eran mas elevados que estas cursilerías.

_¿Sucede algo? ¿No te gusta?_ – Preguntases posiblemente por mis continuos movimientos de cabeza en señal de negaciones.

_No nada, te vez hermosa_. – Te dije.

_Gra-gracias. Mmm ya po-podemos irnos._

_No tardaste tanto._ – Dije sonriendo ante su reacción apenada.

_Claro que no aun que_… - Dijo jugueteando con sus dedos pulgares.

_¿Aun que?_

_A-aun que no te prometo que la próxima vez sea tan ágil para ello_. _Si lo vuelves a ofrecer _ – Sinceramente me sorprendió que dijera eso, normalmente era yo el de las insinuaciones.

_Eso espero_ – Dije conforme ante su comentario. - _Bien adonde las compraras._

_Mm hay una floristería cerca de aquí, te indicare la dirección en el auto_. – Dijo con su voz suave y delicada.

Me dirigí a la salida y abrí la puerta para que Hinata pasara primero, ya en el auto como dijo me indico el camino a esa susodicha tiendas de flores o lo que sea, la verdad no me importaba mucho esa tienda, solo pensaba en como patearle el trasero a mi hermano por tenernos de mandadero. Al llegar Hinata interrumpe mis pensamientos con su armoniosa voz, diciéndome que ya estábamos en nuestro destino. La mire y en un acto inconsciente le sonreí, en definitiva ella me cambiaba totalmente.

**Pov Hinata:**

En el auto Saske parecía más pensativo de lo normal. Cuando llegamos me sonrió, y le correspondí el gesto de la misma forma.

Entramos y como todo un caballero se adelanto para abrirme la puerta, una rubia con coleta alta y fleco sobre la mitad de su rostro nos atendió.

_Bienvenidos mi nombre es Ino, ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?_ – Dijo con la mirada clavada en Saske.

El Rápidamente pasó su mirada de ella a otro sitio, creo que aunos ramos de flores, inorándola por completo, posteriormente tomo mi cintura y deposito un dulce beso en mi cabeza – _Busca las flores, yo estaré por aquí._ – Dijo. – _Claro_ – Respondí. Mientras el se alejaba

_Haaa seria tan amable de mostrarme unas rosas por favor señorita.- exprese._

_Ha claro… - _respondió un poco desconcertada por la actitud de Saske, - _sígueme por aquí_ – continuo la rubia.

**Pov Saske:**

Me aleje del lugar hacia unas peculiares y bobas flores lilas que llamaron mi atención puesto era el color favorito de Hinata, las flores nunca habían sido de mi interés pero me esforzaría ya que a ella si le gustaban mucho. La rubia se encamino hacia una esquina repleta de flores de diversos colores y Hinata la siguió todo el trayecto. Aprovechando que ella no me observaba decidí comprarle una de esas flores lila y ocultarla dentro de mi chaqueta. Para sorprenderla luego.

Me percate que la empleada dejo a Hinata en el lugar para atender a otros clientes, mi peli-azul sostenía una entupida rosa que cerca de ella dicha flor perdía totalmente su atractivo. La llevo a su rostro para posteriormente inhalar el aroma que esta emanaba, se veía tan bella haciendo eso, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro inconscientemente, pero fue arrancada rápidamente al percatarme de las múltiples miradas que ella atraía de varios idiotas en el lugar.

Examine mi alrededor y estaba lleno de parejas y unos cuantos idiotas marginados posiblemente comprando flores a sus parejas, aun así como tenían el valor de mirar a mi chica, y no solo eso parecían mas interesados en intentar hablarle, y si se atrevían les destrozaría la cara a cada uno de ellos.

Me acerque a ella y en verdad su imagen junto a esas rosas la llenaban de un aura espectacular.

Pero aun así me incomodaban las permisivas miradas que le dirigían los idiotas dentro del lugar, claramente tendré que hacer algo.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Mmm díganme ¿Que les pareció? **

**Para ser honesta la segunda parte de esta fic es la que más me gusta, si ya lo tengo elaborado y lo subiré pronto, descuiden. **

**La verdad es mi primer fic en primera persona no se por que pero siempre me han costado /**

**Siéntanse libre de dejar sus opiniones, dudas, consejos o simplemente un HOLA :) se los agradeceré y mucho. **

**Bueno chaooo, gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un SasuHina**

**Escrito por: Lilith - Natsuki Hime**

**(")**

**Resumen: **Itachi pide un encargo a la novia de su hermano menor, esto llevara a Saske y Hinata a una situación inesperada, el comienzo de insinuaciones para ella y una grandiosa situación para Saske

**Disclaimer**: la espectacular y grandiosa serie de Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

"**ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES TUS ROSAS"**

Sasuke U. & Hinata H.

**Espero que les haya gustado la anterior aquí les dejo la segunda parte. Y agradecerle a las personas que dejaron reviews a TomoeCjan y Guest :) **

**Continuación.**

Me acerque a ella y en verdad su imagen junto a esas rosas la llenaban de un aura espectacular.

Pero aun así me incomodaban las permisivas miradas que le dirigían los idiotas dentro del lugar, claramente tendré que hacer algo…

Me encamine hacia ella, me acerque lo suficiente para posteriormente abrasarla por detrás y le susurre al oído – _Te vez hermosa_ – claramente se sorprendió puesto dio un pequeño salto ante mi contacto dejando la rosa en su lugar.

_¿Qué sucede?_ – Pregunto por obvia razón, ya que no era común en mí ese tipo de comportamiento solo en ciertos momentos y este no era uno de ellos.

_Nada_ – Respondí como si nada. – _¿Qué_ a_caso no se me permite abrazarte_ – Le susurre al oído para que se sonrojase para mi, y dejara de cuestionar, lo cual no funciono totalmente.

Tu rostro sonrojado reflejando duda, luego te percatarse de las miradas de los demás chicos y se te dibujo una sonrisa ante su descubrimiento – _Acaso ¿Estas celoso?_ – Preguntaste.

_Bufe, Estas locas claro que no_ – Respondí, no lo diría aun así me suplique, mantendría mi orgullo sobre todo.

_Seguro_ – preguntaste apartándote un poco sin deshacer el abrazo solo para poder mirarme a los ojos. Rayos, rayos, rayos tus penetrantes ojos perlas me debilitaban no puedo creer lo que voy a decir.

_Solo un poco_ – Dije volteando a otro lado sintiendo mis mejias con un leve aumento de temperatura a lo cual no di importancia, ya no miraría esos ojos que me vencían sin ningún problemas por el momento.

_Eres un niño_ – Se burlo ella.

_Sthk eso crees, pues creo que tendré que mostrarte que no lo soy_ – Dije en un pequeño susurro enviándole un pequeño soplido en su linda y pequeña oreja, cerré de nuevo el abrazo para que su cuerpo se acercara más al mió_.- y a esos idiotas que tu eres mía_ – Dije inclinándome un poco sobre su hombro para mirarla a los ojos, sin aflojar el abrazo este era mi turno de desarmarla – _Así que are algo al respecto_ – continué con una mirada maliciosa.

_¿Qu qué, que se te ocurre?_

Sonreí ante su completo sonrojo y notoria vergüenza – _Esto_ – Dije besándola en los labios suavemente, abrazándola más firmemente asegurándome de no lastimarla, ella poso su mano sobre mi mejía y con sus perfectos y deliciosos labios me correspondió de la misma manera.

Al terminar el beso instintivamente sonreí y afloje el agarre, Aprovechaste y distes media vuelta hasta quedar frente a mí y envolver mi cuello con tus brazos, sonreíste y acortaste la distancia de nuestros rostros para darme un nuevo beso situación que acepte gustoso, los idiotas del lugar que se atrevían a estarla mirando voltearon a otro lugar escena que me pareció adecuada, al finalizar el beso nuestros labios se separaron excepto nuestras frentes, sonreíste y comentaste que con dicho acto se lo había dejado mas que claro, sorprendentemente lo dijiste sin tartamudear.

Sonreí para ti y respondí con una falsa incertidumbre de duda – _mmm no creo que aun falta._ – solo te dispusiste a sonreír nerviosamente y el sonrojo se atenuó mas sobre tu rostro, para luego responder.

_Pe-pero estamos en público, en una floristería_. - Me dijiste totalmente sonrojada me divertía tu comentario puesto no sabia que te estabas imaginando para decirme eso. Desde que estamos juntos te has liberado mucho de tu timidez para conmigo y eso me agrada ya que puedo aprovechar estos momentos para avanzar mas contigo. Como ahora.

_¿Y?, eso lo hace mas interesante no crees_ – Conteste siguiendo la conversación. Para averiguar hasta donde había llegado tu mente.

_Y que no po-podemos_… - corte la oración con un beso, quería saber que es lo que pensó, pero su cara sonrojada y con ese atuendo no pude soportar no darle otro beso.

Un… Disculpe se oye aun lado de nosotros, era esa rubia que nos había atendido anteriormente, Hinata se escapo de mis brazos con la cara totalmente roja, dirigiéndose a la empleada del lugar.

_Si_

_Este… ya seleccionaron que tipo de rosas llevaran_ – pregunto la peli-rubia con un leve sonrojo en su rostro totalmente indiferente para mí, el único sonrojo que me fascinaba y que trabajaba por conseguirlo es el que aparecía sobre el rostro de mi amada oji-perla, de seguro estaba así por presenciar la escena anterior.

_A si… Este de-déme una docena de estas rosas por favor_ - Dijiste señalándolas para que ella las pudiera tomar. – _Claro ya se las llevare_ – respondió ella mandándonos al mostrador a cancelar la cuenta proveniente de las susodichas rosas.

_Gracias_ – Le contestaste amablemente sin que el sonrojo de tu rostro desapareciese. Nos encaminamos al mostrador a pagar las entupidas rosas del engendro que tengo como hermano, aun estabas sonrojada y yo con una leve sonrisa de medio lado que reflejaba mi satisfacción. Por tus reacciones no pude evitar que se me escapara una risa, me miraste y me distes un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

_¿Qué? No hicimos nada malo, o por lo menos no lo que tu te imaginabas_ – Dije tomándote por la cintura para acercarte a mi, sonriendo ampliamente simplemente no lo podía evitar.

_Saske, Ya vasta nos dirán algo_ – Mencionaste ha lo cual respondí – _Esta bien _– Para posteriormente darte un beso en la frente en señal de que ya no intentaría nada.

Al pagar el entupido ramo, nos encaminamos al auto y nos dirigimos a mi casa, al llegar busque a mi espinoso hermano mayor y de colmo este no se encontraba en casa.

_Como se atreve a pedirte algo y ni siquiera se digna a esperar a que se lo entregues_. – Dije fastidiado.

_Ya cálmate, me llamo por que iría a la oficina y no le quedaría tiempo, me dijo que se las dejara en la mesa de la sala de estar_. – Me explicaste con tu armoniosa y suave voz, suspire y mientras ella se daba vuelta para dejar el ramo en la mesa me acerque a ti, saque la flor que te compre, la oculte detrás de mi y al sentir mi presencia cerca de ti volteaste. - _¿Qué pasa?_ – preguntaste sorprendida, sonreí levemente y me acerque mas hacia ti.

_Nada ¿Qué no puedo ver a mi chica?_ – Dije tomándola con una de mis manos, y mostrándole la flor con la otra a nivel de mis labios te sorprendiste mucho. al verla tus ojos totalmente abiertos te delataron. Dirigiste tu mirada de la flor a mis ojos continuamente mientras una amplia sonrisa se posaba en tu rostro.

_Pe-pero… cuando la compraste, yo no_… - Referiste sorprendida. – _Ya vez amor_ – Sostuviste la flor con tu delicada mano he inhalaste el aroma de ella. – _Me encanta, gracias_ – Dijiste abrazándome feliz de un salto.

_De nada Hinata_ – Respondí correspondiendo el abrazo, tú lo aflojaste un poco y dijiste – _Creo que tendré que agradecerte más adecuadamente por esto_ - Cerca de mi oído, estremeciendo mi columna con una corriente eléctrica.

_Y claro que tendrás que agradecerme apropiadamente_ – Dije aforrándome más a ella para poder besarla, tú como de costumbre envolviste mi cuello con tus brazos y me acercases mas hacia ti, cosa que hice con gusto y poder besarte mejor, entre más tiempo pasaba el beso se estaba intensificando, Di un paso al frente para ir al sofá que estaba cerca y cuando me disponía dar el otro, oímos un aclaración de garganta que provenía de la entrada, volví la vista hacia donde provenía y divise a mi inoportuno y fastidioso engendro que tenia por hermano, en cambio Hinata salto del susto y se separo de mi tan rápido que no me percate de cómo llego a estar dos pasos lejos de mi. Su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado

_Bonito momento para aparecer Hermano_ – Dije molesto

Aclaraste nuevamente la garganta – _Lo ciento, solo venia por las flores_ – Dijiste con un notorio tono pícaro en tu voz – _No pensé que ustedes se pondrían cariñosos mientras llegaba _– Continuaste alzando las dos cejas.

_Desaparece con tus flores mejor._ – Dije conteniéndome las ganas de no golpearlo – _Claro y ¿donde están? _ – pregunto como si no las miraras aun lado de ti, en verdad me la estabas haciendo difícil hermano.

_E-este, si yo_… _las coloque donde me lo pediste, en la mesa_ – Dijiste señalándolas con tu dedo, y con la cara aun sonrojada, se veía hermosa pero eso no cambiaba nada el echo de querer sacar a mi hermano a patadas del lugar.

_A gracias Hinata eres un ángel dime cuanto les debo_.

_Mucho_ – respondí adelantándome a la respuesta de Hinata.

El sonrió como si hubiera dicho un chiste y no era así, eso era típico en él y si me inervada la facilidad que tiene de fastidiarme – _Cierto_ – Dijiste alzando esta vez una ceja. – _Creo que mejor me iré y_… _los dejare solos para que continúen haciendo lo que estaban haciendo, creo que de esa forma no será mucha la deuda ¿no hermanito?_ – Mencionaste sugestivamente, tomando el ramo de rosas.

_Cállate y ya lárgate de una buena vez con tus estupidaz flores_ – Respondí pero como siempre el comento – _Estupidaz flores, acaso piensas eso de la hermosa flor que lleva Hinata en la mano _- Cosa que me hizo rectificar mis palabras. Ella me miro y luego a él, parecía más aturdida por escucharnos hablar que pienso que no le dio importancia a lo ultimo por lo apenada que estaba, su reacciones corporales la delataban y mas su rostro, pero por si acaso respondí – _Claro que no_ – Dije mirando a un lado sintiendo otra vez el molesto calor en mis mejias, el solo sonrió.

_Bueno esta bien ya me marcho, Gracias Hinata luego me dices cuanto costaron, valla y si son hermosas te lo dije tu tienes buen gusto en todo excepto en escoger pareja_ – Te atreviste a decir y de colmo dirigiendo tu mirada a mi ante la ultima parte con una sonrisa para posteriormente salir de la sala. Cuando pensé que ya avías terminado se te ocurre decir – _Mmm chicos yo saldré y pasare toda el día con mi novia hasta muy tarde en la noche o talvez no vuelva hoy hasta mañana, les informa para que se sientan libres de continuar hasta tarde sin _– Aclaro su garganta – _interrupciones así que siéntanse libres de disfrutar la casa y hacer lo que quieran solo no manchen los lugares ok_ – Dijiste sugestivamente, guiñando un ojo hacia mi, me ruborice y mire a Hinata parecía que en cualquier momento caería desmallada al suelo de la vergüenza. Estaba extremadamente roja, que creo que no hay más tonalidad mas viva después de ese.

_Pe-pe-pero yo… no-nosotros no, no_… - Dijo Hinata en un intento de hablar.

_Ya lárgate y no digas más_. –Dije, el miro a Hinata y asintió aceptando mi orden. – _Claro, los veo mañana_. - Al llegar a la puerta se atreve a decir – _Que se la pasen bien y no hagan muchas cosas extrañas OK_. – con una risa audible, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Stck "Cualquier día terminare matando a mi hermano mayor" – pensé, suspire y mire a Hinata para encontrarla con el rostro mas sonrojado que uno se pudiera imaginar, sonreí ante las respuestas corporales de mi novia al estar apenada, me encamine hacia ella y la abrase para tratar de tranquilizarla.

Ya… ya, no le hagas caso al idiota de Itachi, solo quiere molestar – Explique.

_Lo-lose… solo que, que me pareció un poco penosa la situación_ – Dijo aferrandose de mi camisa con sus manos y hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho.

Me separe de ella unos centímetros, le sostuve y levante el mentón con una de mis manos para mirar su rostro, y con mi otra mano traslade un mechón de cabello que se posaba en su frente pasándola por detrás de su pequeña oreja puesto que trataba de ocultar parte del hermoso rostro de mi novia, sonreí más ampliamente y bese su frente me perdí en sus ojos perlas que me miraban con total atención en espera de una acción de mi parte, y lo único que pensaba era en lo hermosa y tierna que era con su rostro sonrojado, simple y sencillamente Hinata era única, ella era una mujer pero en este tipo de situaciones parecía una adolescente.

Segundo después acorte distancia entre nuestros rostros y la bese un beso corto y gentil, ella me observo y sonrió más tranquilamente.

_Y bien estamos solos de nuevo_ – Dije alzando una de mis cejas, ella solo desvió la mirada a un lado de la habitación, acto que me hizo sonreír de medio lado, dirigí mis manos a su cintura y apoye su cuerpo al mió.

_Sa-saske yo…yo_ – Dijo aun manteniendo su mirada, posiblemente estaba hiendo muy rápido por lo que afloje el agarre de su cintura me disponía a separarme un poco de ella cuando continuo diciendo _– y… y ¿que pro-pones?_ – Al percatarse que me estaba separando un poco de su cuerpo.

Sonreí _– Mmm no se que tal_ – Dije y bese sus labios rápidamente para continuar diciendo _– algo como_ – y volví a besarla pero esta vez más lentamente – _Esto_ – besándola más lento y tiernamente un beso largo y dulce, apreté nuevamente tu cintura acercándola mas a mi cuerpo, quería sentir cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, De mi perfecta y escultural novia, al principio estabas nerviosa pues no correspondías mis besos solo los aceptabas, pero conforme pasaba los segundos y la frecuencia de los besos comenzaste a corresponder cada uno de ellos, hasta que te relajaste y dejaste llevar y a seguir el ritmo intensificándolos .

Al terminar el beso más perfecto por falta de aire en nuestros pulmones dijistes:

_Sa-Saske ¿aun tienes una muda de ropa mía aquí verdad?_ – Preguntastes, fruncí el entre cejo al no comprender de lo que hablabas, que tenia que ver eso con lo que estábamos haciendo. Esa pregunta en verdad me desconcertó

_Hee si ¿por que?_ – pregunte. Alejándome un poco de ella.

_Yo… yo quisiera cambiarme, tengo un poco de calor_ – expusiste con un rubor leve en tu rostro Ante mi mirada, supongo que era por detener nuestros besos. Pero la verdad no me molesto para mi ella estaba antes que todo.

_Haa claro esta e…_ - Trate de decir pero te acercaste a mi oído cortando mi frase al susurrarme en el - _Po-por que no me llevas y me ayudas a desvestir._ – Te mire sorprendido no me esperaba que dijera eso, sonreíste ante mi reacción, la verdad no me hubiera imaginado que tu tomaras la iniciativa usualmente soy yo, aun que esto me agrada mucho, en mi rostro de sorpresa se poso una sonrisa en unos segundos.

_Pensé que nunca lo pediría_ – Dije afirmándola a mi – _Seré tan eficiente en quitártela que siempre querrás mi ayuda para eso._ – Ella solo sonrió ante mi comentario.

_Claro entonces po-porque no empiezas_ – Ordeno con una sonrisa nerviosa, ante eso sin perder tiempo la cargue en mis brazos subí las escaleras a su habitación, cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros.

Mi Hermano mayor es un idiota en ocasiones pero debo admitir que esto paso un poco gracias a la situación que el creo, además en un maldito inoportuno, pero sabe cuando debe largarse "como ahora" aun que si viene en estos momentos si lo matare o a cualquiera que se atreva a hacerlo.

Ella dejo la flor en la mesita de noche cerca de la cama. La despoje de su vestimenta tan suavemente con pequeños toques y roses de mis manos en su piel, además de pequeños besos en su cuerpo, Hinata no se quedo a tras, dejo aun lado su timidez y empezó a quitarme la mía con sus delicadas manos haciendo que sus manos mantuvieran contactos con mi piel todo el tiempo mientras lo hacia, al estar los dos en ropa interior Dijiste:

_Creo que no le cobrare a tu hermano por el encargo_ – sonreí y dije – _Te dije que te gustaría tanto que querrás que te ayude siempre a cambiarte._

_Cierto, me ha gustado como me desvistes pero aun falta ver si me gusta como me vistes no crees Saske_. – Te atrevistes a decir Manteniendo la sonrisa – _Claro aun que mi especialidad es quitarte la vestimenta pero me esforzare por colocarla también luego de inspeccionar tu cuerpo. -_

_Claro_ _no-no lo dudo_ – Expresaste para luego besarnos.

* * * * * * Y así yacimos en la cama * * * * *

Luego de unos minutos en la cama dijiste:

_Gracias por la flor me gusto mucho, me hizo feliz._

_De nada_ - Respondí besando tu cabeza que descansaba sobre mi pecho – _No me importaría darte una flor todos los días si eso te hace feliz._

_Y si te lo agradezco de esta forma cierto_ – Te atreviste a decir, sonreí conforme y dije – _y menos si me lo agradeces de esta forma_ – Ella solo rió bajamente.

Esperada que mi hermano también disfrutara sus rosas al mirar la flor violeta de Hinata en la mesita de noche

Yo ante los demás soy un hombre serio centrado y por que no decirlo bastante frió, pero ante ella soy amable considerado y también por que no decirlo amoroso, no termino de comprender como es que ella hace que cambie tanto y tan drásticamente, de lo único que estoy seguro es que la mujer que se encuentra en estos momentos conmigo es la mujer que amo y amare. De repente tu rostro se torno de color carmesí.

_¿Que?_ – Pregunte, tu miraste a un lado

_Las flores me hacen feliz pero…_

_Pero…_ - volví a preguntar, puesto no sabia lo que pensaba, sus pómulos se tornaron mas colorados.

_Pero no tanto como esto… como tu_ – Termino de decir

_Hinata _– La levante un poco para que nuestros rostros estuvieran a nivel para poder mirarnos. te bese y correspondiste al instante – _Entonces me asegurare de hacerte feliz todo los días _– Dije con mi sonrisa habitual. – Ya que _Quiero que seas la primera y única mujer a quien ame apartir de ahora_ – Dije clavando mi mirada en sus ojos.

¿Que?, ¿Que quieres decir? – Tartamudeo sorprendida.

_Que quiero que estés en mi vida en el futuro, que estés junto a mí para siempre_ - Ella expandió sus ojos al comprender lo que trataba de decir.

_Qui-quieres decir que-que... – tartamudeo _

_Que te cases conmigo…_

**Fin**

**¿Que responderá Hinata- chan?.**

**Mmm como siempre, Lo demás lo dejo a su imaginación. **

**Se que quieren hacerme cosas malas por dejar el final abierto pero no se, hasta ahí me pareció que seria bueno, aun que no niego la posibilidad de otra parte de este fic. Bueno si es que así lo desean **

**Como dije este es mi primer fic en primera persona. Y tuve que leerlo como cuatro veces para cambiar detalles como: y así Saske miro a Hinata sonrojada puesto le gustaban sus reacciones corporales cuando estaba nerviosa – a – la mire sonrojada puesto me gustaba sus reacciones corporales cuando estaba nerviosa… y cosas como esas además claro de ver ortografía y si se me fue una por ahí disculpen jejeje **

**Pero ya Díganme que no estuvo tan mal, aun que creo que le falto un poco de humor**

**Siéntanse libre de dejar sus opiniones, consejos, dudas o un HOLA. Se los agradeceré, y mucho.**

**Bueno chaooo, gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
